Enhanced Strength
Enhanced strength (also referred to as super strength) is the ability to exert greater than normal physical force. Capabilities The power to exert greater than normal physical force. Since resilience and strength are connected, the user also has enhanced resilience. User can enhance their strength to high levels of mastery and control instantly, and automatically become exactly as powerful as they need to be to accomplish what they're trying to do at a given moment. Their physical abilities are heightened to the point where they can flawlessly perform any physical act without difficulty. Characters * Niki Sanders was granted this ability synthetically. (Genesis, One of Us, One of Them) * Peter Petrelli absorbed this ability from Niki (How to Stop an Exploding Man), but lost it to his father (Dying of the Light). He has since replicated it from Mohinder but discarded it accidentally for cryokinesis (A Clear and Present Danger). He replicated it again from Mohinder at some point but discarded it again in favor of super speed (Jump, Push, Fall). * Knox can convert ambient emotions, specifically fear, into enhanced strength. (The Butterfly Effect) * Michael Fitzgerald possesses this ability. (Viewpoints) * Scott, a Marine recruited by Pinehearst, is given the ability synthetically. (Our Father) * Mohinder Suresh injected himself with the incomplete formula resulting in a strange ability. Exposure to the complete formula caused most of the aspects of the strange ability to disappear and left him with only enhanced strength as a result (Dual). * An anonymous woman is caught on video easily pushing a truck out of the way. (HeroTruther) * Oscar Gutierrez had this ability. (Brave New World) * James Dearing has this ability. (Under the Mask) * Karen Eriksen had this ability. (Save the Cheerleader, Destroy the World, Chapter 14) Limits Niki Sanders Niki Sanders's alter ego, Jessica, had superhuman physical strength sufficient to physically dominate and kill people much larger than her, often several at a time. She was able to tear people in half (literally) and tear the door off an office safe with her bare hands. In addition to being able to exert such force, she had the ability to resist the forces she applied, so she was not injured when performing superhuman feats of strength. There was no evidence that she had unusual resistance to other sources of injury. Her strength wasn't limited to her upper body, as she was able to send D.L. flying with a kick. (Fallout) When she first discovered it, Niki was unable to access this power without Jessica taking control. One of the first times she was able to actively use it on her own was after Jessica encouraged her to do so (How to Stop an Exploding Man). As she was physically the same person, she presumably had the same limits as Jessica. Peter Petrelli During his confrontation with Sylar in Kirby Plaza, Peter absorbs this power from Niki Sanders and uses it to beat up Sylar before inadvertently activating Ted's power, ending the fight. Later when Peter used this ability, he demonstrated enough concentrated strength to throw a man against a wall by punching him in the chest (Lizards). After returning from the future, he is strong enough to easily hold Sylar against a wall with one hand. With a mere twist of his wrist he completely broke Sylar's neck (Angels and Monsters). When Peter replicated this ability from Mohinder, he was able to break out of metal restraints and easily fight off a government agent (A Clear and Present Danger). Peter has since replicated it again, and used it to save numerous lives as a paramedic. Aside from physical strength, Peter was also able to perform great leaps (Orientation). Knox Knox stated that he could increase his strength by absorbing the fear of others who were around him. His assignment tracker profile said he could convert ambient emotions into enhanced strength. These claims were supported by Knox's ability to detect fear in other people. Enhanced by the fear of numerous hostages, he was able to punch through the body of the German and make a hole in the metal locker behind him (One of Us, One of Them). In a possible future, Knox tells Claire that he can "smell" her fear while being unable to smell any fear from Daphne. After the accidental death of Noah Gray, his source of fear, Knox's strength disappears immediately when Sylar strikes back, leaving him vulnerable (I Am Become Death). Knox seemed to inhale deeply before utilizing his strength (I Am Become Death). He also trembled violently when powered by great amounts of fear (Eris Quod Sum). Without feeding on the fear of others, Knox was only as strong as a normal person. He attempted to bend a steel bar when no one was around, but could not. (Hard Knox, Part 2) Michael Fitzgerald Fitzgerald's ability is, according to Sylar, enhanced strength and "durability". Despite this, Sylar is able to bypass Michael's durability by telekinetically closing his windpipe (Viewpoints). His eyes and the tattoos on his body appear to glow when his ability is in use. The reason for this is unknown. Scott After the formula was finally perfected, Scott was injected with it and obtained enhanced strength as a result. He demonstrated his ability by breaking free of his restraints in the Pinehearst laboratory, unbolting his chair from the ground, and throwing it through a glass window with enough force to lodge it securely in the wall on the other side (Our Father). Mohinder Suresh After having the perfected formula wash over him, all traces of his old ability disappeared, and only the enhanced strength aspect was left. He has demonstrated this ability on several occasions, including ripping a car door off its hinge to use as a make-shift shield (A Clear and Present Danger). Interestingly enough after Mohinder was caught he was chained to a chair with his hands behind his back connected to a metal bar. Despite how much he tried he couldn't break free, leading to the question of whether or not his strength level is of the same caliber of others previously seen with the ability. This ability also seems to give Mohinder enhanced agility, which is displayed by Peter Petrelli while responding to an emergency call (Orientation). One weakness displayed is that when Mohinder is in an insane asylum, the drugs they give him prevent him from using his ability. Once Ando switches the drugs with aspirin, Mohinder is able to easily break out of a straitjacket and easily breaks down his cell door. (Close to You) "Pushing woman" The "pushing woman" has only demonstrated this ability once: by casually pushing a car several feet away with only one hand. (HeroTruther) Oscar Gutierrez Oscar had demonstrated this ability twice; first by falling from a rooftop and landing on his feet without injury, and then by punching a criminal across the length of an entire alleyway. (Brave New World) James Dearing Dearing was strong enough to intercept Carlos's fist and push it back, throw him through a wall and kick him across a room with a swing of his leg. (Under the Mask) Examples Image:Powers jessica throws matt.jpg|Jessica throws Matt Parkman out a window. Image:Strength 1.jpg|Niki throws Candice across a room with one punch. (How to Stop an Exploding Man) Image:Peter throws Son.jpg|Peter easily throws McSorly's son across the pub. Image:Powers niki chokes bob.jpg|Niki destroys the company hospital, and easily takes out Mohinder and Bob. Image:Claire De.....jpg|In a horrific dream, Angela witnesses Claire being decapitated by Knox. (The Butterfly Effect) Image:Powers Punching Holes.jpg|Strengthened by the fear of his hostages, Knox punches a hole straight through the German's abdomen and the metal wall behind him. (One of Us, One of Them) Image:Michael Fitzgerald.jpg|Michael Fitzgerald charges towards Sylar. (Viewpoints) Image:Scott's super strength.jpg|Scott uses his new ability. (Our Father) Notes * It is unclear which personality (Jessica or Niki) was in control when she snapped the prison guard's baton in two. If it were actually Niki, this would be her first demonstration of super strength. Given the shocked look on her face afterwards, it is likely this was Niki who believed the power lay in Jessica. (Godsend) * In 2007, Niki is locked up in a cell from which she cannot escape using her brute strength. It is unclear what it is that stops her. * Though Peter was exposed to Knox in The Butterfly Effect, it is unclear whether or not he absorbed Knox's ability, and whether or not this adds to the strength he absorbed from Niki. Additionally, it is unclear whether or not he could have the ability to sense fear in others. * At various times, other evolved humans have displayed strength beyond that of a normal human. ** Sylar punched through a cab window with his fist (Seven Minutes to Midnight), and was able to wield a parking meter as a weapon (How to Stop an Exploding Man). Whether this is an ability he has acquired or an application of another power is unknown. ** An aspect of Mohinder's old ability was increased strength. He was able to crush a gun with his bare hands and toss a man several meters into the air (The Second Coming). He was also able to hurl a table across the room at Nathan and Tracy (Dying of the Light), and, with apparent ease, physically dominate Mark Spatney (I Am Become Death), a drug dealer (Angels and Monsters), and Sylar (Eris Quod Sum). * Arthur Petrelli stole his son Peter's abilities, saying, "I have powers now." It is presumed that Arthur stole all of Peter's abilities, including enhanced strength. However, it is possible that Arthur did not steal all of Peter's abilities. Since Arthur never used this ability, there is no conclusive evidence that he actually stole this ability. * Usutu was killed by Arthur Petrelli through decapitation with an unknown power. Given that he stole all of his son's abilities and Peter had access to enhanced strength, it may have been this ability given the level of strength Jessica displayed. However, it is unconfirmed. See Also * For the similar power of deforming objects, see crumpling. * For the similar power of insect-like strength, see Mohinder's ability. Category:Evolved Human Powers